


A Classic

by gr8escap



Series: Ice Cream Treats [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8escap/pseuds/gr8escap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on</p><p>
  <a href="http://steverogersnotebook.tumblr.com/post/134775153835/i-just-read-the-previous-ask-omg-imagine-bucky">this tumblr ask</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Classic

Sam started it. He’d repeatedly witnessed the relentless teasing between Steve and Bucky that they employed in a stressful situation. This time it was the worst, an outsider wouldn’t be able to tell if the two were best friends or the worst enemies. It seemed like they were actually trying to get each other killed.

“Ok you two. You’re not the only ones on this mission – focus and maybe afterward we can go to Baskin Robbins.”

“What does that even mean Wilson?” Bucky asked into his comm as he kicked aside the assailant Steve had hurled at him then returned a blow from another.

“It means ice cream, Buck. 31 flavors! I’ll bet you can’t even manage a third of that.” Steve replied, swinging his shield in his one-on-one attack, grazing Bucky’s left arm on the rebound.

“What do you mean 31 flavors? How do you improve on Chocolate or Strawberry? I mean - Steve really isn’t that excessive?” Bucky asked, casually thrusting his blade into his assailant.

“Oh Bucky - just you wait.” Steve commented after his feet touched the ground from his flip-and-kick approach on the next attacker.

 “If you say so.” Bucky’s doubtful voice brought a smile to Nat’s face as she came up behind him, taking out the goon that was creeping up on Bucky’s blindspot. “Thanks.” He smirked as she stepped up and planted a kiss on his lips, tasting the sweat and heat there.

“James – if you think chocolate and strawberry is where ice cream begins and ends, we need to rethink everything.”

* * *

The girls behind the counter were trying not to make a scene as they tripped all over themselves – the tiny store just got tinier as Captain America, the Falcon, Black Widow and – oh my goodness – Bucky Barnes! (of course they learned about him in history but here he was, sparkling eyes and beefy beauty) stepped through the door. To make things even more surreal Captain America just asked them for samples of everything!!

The two girls split the duties, pulling out tiny pink spoons and filling four with each flavor, still tracking all of the eye candy. Cap stood front and center, how on earth could that body even justify being in an ice cream shop? His muscles took on a life of their own as he turned to reach for a spoon, and his lips were incredibly pink, made even more beautiful by the slick lick of his tongue. Falcon – Sam was gracious accepting each sample, teasing The Black Widow. They wondered how she could even manage to be around these men and those insanely tight tee shirts. Welcome to the Gun Show, indeed.

“Steve, Nat, guys, did you see this?” a wandering Bucky found the freezer full of pre-packed pints, novelties and “They have ice cream cakes!”

Nat stepped up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist, “You’re very observant Barnes.”

“We’re going to need a bag.” Sam told the girls.

They ended up leaving with bags of treats as well as dripping triple scoop cones. “Chocolate and Strawberry, really James?”

“Can’t go wrong with a classic.” He smirked, kissing Nat’s butter-pecan lips. “Mmm, but that’s nice too."


End file.
